Empire of the Blazing Sun
History Pre-war history World War history Dominion The Empire of the Blazing Sun controls the island of Japan, they conquered the Korean Peninsula. Part of the empire and masters of several islands in the South Pacific, including the Philippines and the "East Indies". They also have a few colonies on the South American continent, controlling the southern half of Argentina, allowing them to navigate in both the Pacific Ocean and the Atlantic Ocean. Government Empress Shizuna rules the Empire in totalitarity, and, unlike many of her peers, is directly engaged in the happenings of her Realm. The Empress is assisted by her High Council - a group of seven men who are utterly dedicated to the Empress and the Empire. Of these seven, only four are known - the three High Generals of the Empire, and the Faceless Lord - the head of the Shinobi clans All seven of the council, however, carry a Marsume - a sword of unparalled quality, that is their badge of rank. Whilst the remaining three members of the council are unknown, reports have suggested that the once-renegade General Oni carries a high-quality blade that matches the description of a Marsume. Foreign Relations The Empire of the Blazing Sun maintenance of good relations with the Prussian empire, whose subjects "Dutch" are best received in the imperial colonies traders. The empire was by no means against good relations with the East India Company and the Kingdom of Britannia, which are competitors for maritime trade with the Federated States of America, who would like to have control over some islands Pacific and do not feel threatened by the imperial colonies placed in South America, especially the other empire competitor Coalition Russia, their nearest opponent and with whom they were at war shortly before . Millitary Forces High General of the Shield Takeda High General of the Sword Uematsu High General of the Crucible Kojima In contrast to many other nations the japanese armed forces are not organized into branches based around the theatres of war (Land,air,sea) but because of the small size by imperial standards and the wide scattering of its possessions the Blazing Suns military operates with a true combined arms structure. The empire's military is split into three major organisations - The Sword Army which contributes the main offensive power and is led by the most agressive commanders that will let nothing stand in their way to achive victory. Opposite is the Shield Army which defends the existing holdings rigidly, for Blazing Sun commanders know the price that is to be paid if even a meter of the Empress' territory should be lost to a forein agressor. Then there is the Crucible, a balanced and flexible force that provides both replacement troops and fighting reserves to the other two Armies, while being fully capable of engaging in independent action if necessary. Each of these Armies is further split into ten divisions, about the size of what other nations would call an army or army group. Any of those divisions is able to fight in nearly every enviorment, while being single self contained force at the same time. Although the ratio of assets may vary, the Blazing Sun's divisions contain every force and equipment the empire has to offer, ranging from Ashigaru Infantry over tanks and artillery to massive land ships and dreadnoughts. Every divison also has its own air wing and fleet to transport it to anywhere within the empire and beyond. Blazing Sun land forces make use of highly uncoventional equipment, because of the adverse terrain the empires forces have to traverse and fight in and going so far as to make their land ships gigant quadrupedal walkers. While this may make them more vulnareble to ememy fire those huge heavy engines are capeble of defeating terrain that would be inpasseble for conventional tracked or wheeled machines. Because of the limitations of robitics in the empire the legs tend to break off rather often And have to be put back into their joints by engineers. The land ships are backed by tough and versatile tanks that place their emphasis on lightning fast assaults to protect their lumbering brothers. The Japanese Infantry is collectively known as Ashigaru and trained in both melee combat and musketry. However the elite of the Infantry are known and feared as both the Rocket Assault troops or Samurai. The modern Samurai no longer rides on horses but on rockets strapped to their backs and while they shun the use of firearms they put their trust in laser sharpend Katanas and poison gas grenades. Those grenades are a unlike many inventions not based of some Covenant tech, but were first used in the Korean war by the Koreans who experimented with chemicals like phosphor or chlorine. On the Tabletop Signature Weaponry: Incendiary Weapons, Rockets and primary turrets Signature MAR(s): Sharp Turn Signature Perks: '''+1 CR compared to the average across factions '''Naval Units: *'Uwatsu (Frigate, Small)' *'Yurgi (Destroyer, Small)' *'Fujin (Corvette, Small)' *'Zarigani (Diving Robot, Small)' *'Kitsune (Escort, Small)' *'Tanuki (Armored Cruiser, Medium)' *'Arashi (Support Cruiser, Medium)' Aerial Units: (TBA) Ground Units: (TBA) Fortifications: (TBA) Behind the Scenes The Empire of the Blazing Sun is the in-game equivalent of the historical Empire of Japan, just after the Meiji Restoration. The point of divergence for the Empire is that the Tokugawa Shogunate was overthrown in the 1820's by Empress Maya, rather than the real world Restoration, which happened in 1867. Category:Nations Category:Major Nations Category:Imperial Bond Category:Empire of the Blazing Sun